A Lost Fire
by Whatsy
Summary: Everyone knows that Cinderpelt loved Firestar when she was alive. We thought that Firestar loved Sandstorm or Spottedleaf, but were we right? Here is Firestar's thought on all of this. Did we really know the flame-colored tom with green-eyes well enough? Were we wrong the whole time? Find out when you read it! Rated T cuz you'll find out when you ACTUALLY read it!


**I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS! Here is a** _**short **_**story about Firestar and his thoughts on Cinderpelt. For everyone who thought that Cinderpelt should have been Firestar's mate. I'm not taking sides here, i'm just writing a story... So if you want me to write one about Sandstorm I wouldn't say no. I made up a few parts, because I wanted the two to interact somehow. TO THE STORY! **

_**Firestar's POV**_

She was beautiful. She had fur that looked like ashes. Her clear blue eyes shone with delight whenever she saw me. The only thing I ever meant to her was a friend though, she was happy to see anyone, or help anyone. Cinderpelt, you had no idea how happy I was when you became my apprentice, it seemed like nothing could go wrong. Then you were hit by a monster and it was all my fault! I couldn't keep you safe, I couldn't stop you from going. Little did you know then, Tigerstar was trying to kill Bluestar but you were hit instead! That wretched piece of foxdung! He tried to kill our leader _and _he almost killed you! I was heartbroken when I saw you on the Thunderpath, and I prayed to StarClan that you would stay alive. When I brought you to Yellowfang, she told me there was a chance you wouldn't live. That same night, I went into the forest away from prying eyes, and stared up at Silverpelt.

"Why StarClan, why?" I remembered whispering to the dark night sky.

"You'll pay for this!" I yowled to the sky.

Why would StarClan do this to me? Was it because of that stupid prophecy, and it wouldn't allow me to have a mate? No that wasn't the case, I have a mate! When I went back, you were awake and Yellowfang told me the horrible news. You would never become a warrior. I was happy that you were alive, but how would we ever get together? Then, I remembered telling you the news, and the shock was plain on your face.

"You'll never become a warrior. I'm sorry."

"What?" It looked like you would've fainted from shock _again_.

As the days wore on, you were becoming stronger and I hoped you would be a warrior now. Then again, you were starting to help Yellowfang out more. Yellowfang told me about how you were good with herbs. I knew what this would mean. Cinderpelt, my first love, was becoming a medicine cat. Bluestar never announced it, but everyone already knew it because you were too young to be an elder. Later that day, I asked you if you needed help collecting herbs, and I also remember how eager you were to go with me. At that time, I thought you really did love me, but then I noticed that you were just excited to collect some herbs. That day I remember very well, because we had so much fun.

"Cinderpaw, you can't possibly expect me to walk this far!"

Fireheart, you're a warrior and i'm an apprentice! Shouldn't you have more stamina?" She had teased me.

"Of course, anything for the Great Cinderpaw!" I recalled mocking her, and bowing my head.

"Here we are!"

You had stopped at a few trees with a gap in between them. I hadn't seen or scented any herbs close by. I had looked at her curiously, I wasn't very sure why Cinderpelt, Cinderpaw at the time, had brought me there.

"What is it?"

"Come on and you'll find out!"

I followed her and what was in front of me at that time, surprised me. The most beautiful clearing with flowers draped all over it. The sunlight filtered right through the trees and birds chirped happily. We had spent the whole day there frolicking, and when Yellowfang scolded_ me _instead of you when we got back, I knew by then she knew both of us well! Then, you became Cinderpelt. I mated with Sandstorm and had two beautiful kits, Leafpool and Squirrelflight. The Great Journey happened, and when my two kits went missing, I was frantic but you helped me through it all.

When Leafpool ran away with Crowfeather, our new camp was attacked by badgers. She came back, but you were killed protecting Sorreltail and her kits. I was absolutely devastated. My beautiful Cinderpelt, gone. I grieved for days, not coming out of my den at times. Sometimes Sandstorm would stay with me, other times she would be out hunting or patrolling. She would be doing anything but helping her ailing mate. The time went on and many things were revealed. Lionblaze, Jayfeather, and Hollyleaf were not the kits of Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw. Ashfur was killed by Hollyleaf, not a rouge. Leafpool and Crowfeather were the parents of Hollyleaf, Lionblaze, and Jayfeather. I looked to StarClan for answers, but you wouldn't come to me.

In my heart, I would never forget you. If you ever though I never loved you, you were so very wrong. You out of, StarClan knows how many, she-cats I chose you. I loved you with all my heart and I still do. Sandstorm and Spottedleaf may have looked pretty, but so were you. In your own unique way, you made me fall for you. When I finally go to StarClan, I will tell you how much you mean to me. After moons and moons of mourning, we can finally be happy together. There is no way that I will ever stop loving my first love.

_I wrote your name in the sky_

_But the wind blew it away_

_I wrote your name in the sand_

_But the waves washed it away_

_I wrote your name in my heart_

_And forever it will stay_

**The end! How did you like it? I changed a few things around, just to let you know again. REVIEW!**


End file.
